


Hentai

by Carnadine



Series: Ondas sobre el Agua [9]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Romance, fanday 2015, fantasías
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma ya no podía negar el efecto que la menor de las hijas de Tendo producía en él. Y lo peor era que ella parecía saber perfectamente lo que en él provocaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hentai

**Author's Note:**

> Mi entrada para el Fanday 2015... que no alcancé a subir u.u

Ranma ya no podía negar el efecto que la menor de las hijas de Tendo producía en él. Y lo peor era que ella parecía saber perfectamente lo que en él provocaba.

Eran las pequeñas acciones que lo dejaban confundido, incapaz de mover su mirada de ella. Partiendo desde la mañana en el desayuno al estar sentado a su lado, las rodillas de ambos apenas tocándose y aún así sentir el calor del cuerpo de su prometida a través de la ropa. O cuando Akane cierra los ojos con deleite al probar la sopa miso preparada por su hermana, para terminar con un suave suspiro de aprobación. Una cosa más para alimentar su imaginación ya desbordada.

Como su rostro cambia mientras escucha la clase. Atenta, interesada, aburrida, concentrada. Y él no podía evitar el ir y venir de su mirada, el movimiento de sus piernas intranquilas, o el tamborileo de los dedos en su mesa, marcando el ritmo errático de sus pensamientos.

_La piel de Akane bajo sus dedos -¿Suave? Sí, lo más seguro-, esconder el rostro entre su cuello y hombro, y aspirar profundo su aroma y calidez... ¿Qué sonido hará si él besaba la base de su cuello, que el cabello corto dejaba ver? Delinear esa boca pequeña hasta que los labios enrojecieran, listos para ser besados..._

Y cada vez que Akane recriminaba las miradas sostenidas de Ranma con un suave y privado _Pervertido_ -podía sentir como ella sonreía, los labios tocando levemente su oído cuando susurraba- él bajaba la mirada, la cara roja, incapaz de rebatir la afirmación.


End file.
